


Body or Soul

by fanartfan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander does not have time for this shit, Amused Magnus Bane, Body Swap, Crack, F/M, Jace is a Prude, M/M, Or at least he doesn't want to know about Magnus and Alec's sex life, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanartfan/pseuds/fanartfan
Summary: Alexander and Magnus were together and happy.  Jace and Clary were together and happy.  Midnight patrol went fairly well and without major incident - basically the best you could hope for in their line of work.  Unfortunately, upon waking up, things were going to get a lot more complicated.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Consciousness slowly broke over Jace and his eyes fluttered without opening. Not quite ready to face the warm golden light coming through the window, Jace lifted one arm over his eyes and snuggled his face into his pillow, enjoying the soft warm blankets around him. Breathing out a deep sigh, he felt a soft breath on his neck and a few strands of hair tickling him from the head resting on his bare shoulder. _Clary_ , he thought with a little smile.

Turning his head towards his love, he felt a warm hand slide from his hip across his stomach, pulling him closer. Finally opening his eyes, he was met with a confusing and deeply disturbing sight – ink black hair, not red, attached to a very masculine body that definitely wasn’t Clary’s.

Flinging himself out of bed and away from the hand that had been slowly moving down his body, Jace scrambled to find his feet and turned to stare at the man in his bed.

“Alexander, come back to bed,” Magnus purred, eyes squinting towards Jace, golden cat eyes just visible behind the half closed lids.

 _Oh Angel, why am I in bed WITH MAGNUS? Alec? What is he…?_ Mind racing with confusion and panic, Jace suddenly caught sight of a mirror on the wall directly across from him – a mirror that was reflecting Alec’s image. Jace whirled around, hoping that his parabatai was standing near him or somehow he was still asleep or that the angle of the mirror was just strange. No such luck.

Alec wasn’t in the room and all that was behind Jace was Magnus’ closet – which, honestly, was big enough for Alec to hide in, but that seemed unlikely. Jace was standing completely still, trying to get a grasp on the situation (and maybe peer into the closet, just to double check that Alec hadn’t hidden in there as some sort of horrendous pun-based prank), when he felt hands come around his sides and Magnus’ body press into his back.

Jace briefly froze, unable to react as he felt Magnus, _all of Magnus_ , pressed against him, running one hand up towards his pecs and another lower down. _Hands! Hands…body….Oh Angel HAND!_

“Magnus! Hands!” Jace squeaked and jumped away from Magnus, just as Magnus was about to cup him. Jace felt that this was also a less than ideal time to realize that he and Magnus were completely naked and covered himself (Alec’s self?) with his hands.

“Alexander, what has gotten into you today?” Magnus had remained still after Alec fled from his embrace and was quizzically looking at the younger man. Alec was covering himself with his hands, like Magnus hadn’t seen his naked body for years at this point. There was also something off in his demeanor, but Magnus wasn’t quite able to put his finger on the specifics. His eyes though, were wrong, confused and panicked and without the spark that Magnus adored, as though Alec had closed off the part of himself that was always warm and welcoming to Magnus, the part that loved him so unconditionally.

“Alec? What’s wrong? Do you know who I am? Where you are?” Magnus took a tentative step towards his shadowhunter.

“I’m not Alec!” Jace was still trying to cover himself as he flinched back from– _by the Angel, still naked!_ — Magnus who was trying to come towards him. _Pants, pants, we need pants. Dammit, why aren’t there any clothes nearby?!_ In his preoccupation with trying to find clothes, Jace didn’t see the way that Magnus froze and tensed at those words.

Magnus could barely believe that somehow something had come through his wards and possessed (if it was a possession) Alec – in their bed as they lay sleeping together! But he gathered his magic and prepared to capture the intruder and defend their home, just in case.

The flickering of blue around Magnus’ hands finally caught Jace’s attention and he realized that he might want to be more specific about the current problem and fast.

“No, Magnus, wait! I’m Jace! You don’t need to attack me! I seem to be in Alec’s body and I don’t know why!!” Jace raised his hands up placatingly and then quickly remembered why they had been in their previous position and put them back down. “Magnus, I need pants!”

Thankfully, Magnus stopped or at least his magic dissipated and the battle-ready tension in his body seemed to ease. He blinked for a moment, trying to process this information.

“Jace?! What…? Okay, tell me something that only Jace would know.” Magnus stared at this not-Alexander, not quite ready to put his faith in this self-identification without some sort of evidence to support it.

“You want proof? Uuummm, shit. Okay, okay, okay, something only I know…OH! Okay, the morning after you and Alec….you know…for the first time, I was living here and we talked on the balcony about how I could feel through our parabatai bond that Alec was happy with you. And you thought that I meant I could, ya know, _feel_ that you guys had had sex. It was super awkward.” Jace was a bit embarrassed just remembering the conversation, because even though he was incredibly happy for his parabatai, what went on in their bedroom was not something Jace ever needed or wanted to know.

Magnus stared for a moment longer and then waved his hand, making pants appear in front of…Jace….in Alexander’s body. _Oh boy_.

“Thank you,” Jace quickly turned away from Magnus and pulled on the black pants. He didn’t think he had ever been so happy to see clothes.

Still somewhat disoriented from the morning’s events, but trying to settle himself with something normal, Magnus used the opportunity to get under Jace’s skin. “Sure, but you should know, I am well acquainted with Alexander’s amazing, toned, and _very_ well-proportioned body and covering it up has never been a priority before.” Magnus smirked, even as he averted his eyes from not-Alexander’s body. He loved to ogle his man, but it was just wrong to do so when he wasn’t actually his man. That didn’t mean teasing Jace was any less fun than it had ever been.

“Ew, Magnus. I didn’t need to hear that.” Now properly modest, Jace turned back to Magnus, who was opening his mouth, probably to harass Jace some more about his parabatai. However, the ringing of the phone sounded before Magnus could start.

_Thank the Angel._


	2. Chapter 2

Alec’s day had not started off well. First, he woke up in bed with a woman - one of his greatest teenage fears. Second, that woman was his sister-in-law and, while he liked Clary a whole lot more now than he had when he first met her, she was still a tiny whirlwind of drama and, more importantly, not Magnus. Third, he was somehow in Jace’s body. Jace's short, puppy-dog-expression-having, blond body. And finally, Clary had almost stabbed him with a serif blade. Actually, once she had calmed down and Alec had been able to explain who he was, he had been pretty proud. Her training was coming along very well and her instincts were pretty good. It had only taken her a minute to realize that something was wrong with Jace. Although, Clary and Jace probably needed to have a conversation about her willingness to stab at the love of her life… 

In any case, Alec was exceedingly grumpy. Once he got Clary squared away, he grabbed up Jace’s phone and called Magnus. Clearly something magical had gone awry and would more than likely need a magical fix from his powerful (and gorgeous!) boyfriend.

"Hello?" Magnus answered immediately.

"Magnus, thank the Angel-" Alec didn't get anything else out before he heard a scuffle and then Jace began talking.

“Alec! Thank the Angel! You have to get here! Something’s happened…I’m…I’m in your body!” Jace’s voice was strained and tense, clearly not handling the situation with the same grace as Alec himself (if he ignored the fact that he had fallen flat on the ground trying to get out of bed and away from Clary, which he was).

“No shit, Jace. I’m in your body too. I seriously doubted that this was a one-way switch.” Alec reached the Ops Center while on the phone and to his great relief, no one was around yet.

“Alec! I have to tell you….”

“Jace, stop! I’m heading to the apartment as soon as I get someone to take over at the Institute. Give Magnus the phone back or just ask him to start research and I’ll be there as soon as I can. I do not want anyone here knowing about this just yet.” 

Just as Alec hung up the phone, he heard a sound that froze him. “Know _what_ just yet, Jace?” _Noooooo_. Alec hung his head and swung around to face Isabelle. Who was standing next to Simon. _Crap_. “And since when do you ever ask Magnus to do research? Isn’t that pretty much Alec’s domain?” Izzy’s eyebrow arched, while Simon just look a little confused. _Typical_.

“Nothing! No, it’s nothing. Yeah, I’m just going to go over and see Magnus and Ja-Alec to ask about a thing. No big deal.” _Smooth, that wasn’t terrible at all._ Izzy hadn’t relaxed her skeptical expression and even Simon seemed like he was getting a clue.

“Alright Jace, what is going on? Where’s Clary? What trouble are you in now?”

“Why are you calling him Jace? I mean, I know that’s Jace’s body, but why are you still calling him Jace?” Clary chose the perfect moment to join the trio, completely ruining any chance Alec had of escaping the Institute without his darling little sister finding out about this catastrophe.

“…What?” Turning her face towards Clary, but somehow still keeping her eyes on Alec, Izzy effectively demanded a full explanation with just one word. Simon, on the other hand, started to giggle.

“Oh my god! This is just like one of those sci-fi episodes with a body swap isn’t it?! You’re actually Alec, but in Jace’s body and probably somewhere else is Jace in Alec’s body!! I love those episodes.” Simon was starting to look positively giddy – causing Alec to glower, even though the expression didn’t seem to have the same effect on Jace’s face. Clary joined her best friend in his laughter, apparently amused now at the expression on not-Jace’s face and his utterly failed attempt to keep the situation under wraps.

“Alec?!” Izzy came towards him and put her hands on his face, staring into his eyes like she was trying to peer into his soul.

“Dammit, Iz. Get off me. I need to get to Magnus’ and figure out what the hell is going on.” Alec tried to get away from Izzy, but it was significantly less effective than normal given his shorter height and the general discomfort he felt being in the wrong body. Nothing seemed to move as it did when he was in his own skin.

“Wow, the look in your eyes is the same as Alec, but surrounded by Jace’s features. That is very freaky. Do you know what happened?”

“No, Isabelle. That’s why I’m trying to get to Magnus.” At the end of his patience with this entire day, Alec finally got away from Isabelle’s clutches and stepped back. He tried to cross his arms over his chest, but even that felt wrong since Jace’s stupid biceps were bigger than his own naturally leaner arms.

“Clary, can you please portal us to Magnus? Since you’re the one who gave me away anyways.” Clary basically had her giggles under control at this point and nodded. Stepping to an open area of the Ops Center, she began to draw the necessary rune. Alec walked up behind her and, to his intense dislike, Simon followed after. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alec snapped at him, but Simon shrugged off his annoyance.

“Oh, I’m not missing this. I want to see how this all turns out.” Alec glared, but again, with no effect. _I miss when the Mundane was scared of me…_

“I’m coming too!”

“Me too!”

“This is not a party. The three of you don’t need to come with me. I’m sure Magnus will be able to fix us shortly. Besides someone needs to watch the Institute.” Alec was not having this mess draw any more attention that absolutely necessary.

“Yeah, right, Alec. We’re definitely coming with you. Plus, this could be the first volley of a bigger plot and you might need backup. As for the Institute, that’s what the Head of Security is for. Tell Underhill to take over until we get back.”

Slowly inhaling and exhaling, Alec accepted that he was not going to get his way about this. Also, he really just wanted to see his boyfriend and parabatai, since they were probably the only ones who didn’t find this nearly as hilarious as these three.

“Fine! I'll have Jace call Underhill from my phone and have him act as the Head of the Institute for today. If something comes up or this takes longer than today to fix, we’ll deal with that later.” Done arguing, Alec walked through Clary’s portal and hoped to have his normal life returned to him shortly.

***

After arriving at the loft, Alec explained the situation from his point of view to his parabatai and boyfriend, hoping that a solution would present itself quickly. Magnus in turn was explaining his slightly more…colorful morning, with seemingly a great deal of elaboration at Jace’s expense. Alec didn’t love that his habit of sleeping naked next to Magnus was now common knowledge to his siblings and closest friends, but Magnus was amused and that lightened Alec’s mood a bit. Also, Jace was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation, which helped Alec manage his own discomfort. _I hope my face doesn’t look like when I’m actually the one making the expression…_

“And you just believed him?” Clary was loving Magnus’ story of Jace trying to preserve his modesty in Alec’s body.

“No, of course not. I asked him to share something only he and I would know. That, along with the ridiculous squeak he made when I ran my hands down his body, was fairly convincing.” 

“Hey, I did not squeak!” But Jace’s protests were drowned out by the laughter bursting out of Isabelle and Simon. Clary just smirked at her husband’s reaction. 

“Why were you running your hands down Jace’s body, Magnus?!” Apparently Alec wasn’t finding the funny in the situation either. Matching glowers were decorating both Alec and Jace’s faces.

“My dearest Alexander,” Magnus began, addressing the blond, even though it felt so very wrong, “I didn’t yet realize that you weren’t you. I was just following our normal morning…routine, if you will.” He threw a wink at Alec, who had started to blush, clearly thinking about how they tended to start their lazy mornings. 

“Ugh, Magnus, stop it.” Alec’s face was all pinched up and his lower lip was thrust out – a classic Jace expression that looked…so very wrong on Alec’s face. “I don’t want to be anymore traumatized than I already am.”

Izzy looked like she was about to jump in and from the glee on her face, Alec could only assume it would be an attempt to further harass and embarrass Jace and Alec. 

“Alright, no, that’s enough. I’m glad you all find this amusing, but there is a very real chance that this is the prelude to something much more serious. We have a duty to figure out what is going on and stop whatever is coming.” Alec stared at the group, until they calmed down and nodded.

“Yes, plus, I’d like to kiss my boyfriend at some point today and I cannot do that when he looks like…” Magus waved his hand vaguely, indicating Jace’s face and body “…that.”

“Hey! I am stunningly attractive! You just don’t appreciate—” Clary shut Jace up by stretching onto her toes and slapping her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. And even Alec was amused at how much harder it was for her to do so given the extra inches Jace now had.

“Right, let’s get to work.”


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours, even Simon had lost his amusement at the body swap. Going through Magnus’ books had been a depressing endeavor, as nothing seemed to line up exactly with what they were experiencing. By 1:30, everyone agreed that a break and some take-out was in order, before they tried to continue on.

While waiting for the food to arrive, Alec went out to the balcony, needing a little space to get his thoughts together. After less than ten minutes of leaning on the railing and gazing unseeing at the cityscape, Magnus joined him, bumping shoulders and settling against the railing next to him.

“What if we can’t fix this Mags?” Alec almost breathed the words out, so afraid that even speaking them would make them true.

Magnus took a deep breath, knowing that a flippant answer would only harm Alec, and thought through the possibility. He loved Alexander for who he was, the leader, the protector, the occasionally clumsy innocent, and the mature man who took far too much upon his own shoulders.

“I love you no matter what, Alexander. I’m not going to let this get in our way.”

Alec’s mouth twisted up into a tiny smile. “Unfortunately, we aren’t the only ones affected. How do we deal with Jace and Clary, if Jace and I stay swapped?” He looked over his shoulder at his parabatai and his wife – who were standing a little awkwardly next to each other, still trying to navigate the new physical differences in even existing near one another.

“Well…I have always said that I’m a one _soul_ at a time kind of warlock…but I do love the proper body that goes along with that soul. We’ll fix this Alexander.” Magnus pressed up against Alec’s side and squeezed his arm comfortingly.

Inside the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the Chinese food. Alec huffed a little, and turned to go inside. “Okay. Then one thing at a time.”

***

“THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!!” Jace finally reached his limit and exploded just after 8pm. Unfortunately, in this process, he attempted to storm away by skirting the living room furniture, misjudged a corner because of his longer legs, and crashed into the floor.

After a moment of shocked silence, laughter rang out, even as Clary and Izzy went to help Jace off the floor. Instead of immediately getting back up though, Jace was lightly banging his head against the ground and mumbling about overly-tall parabatai and bad luck. As Clary and Izzy seized his arms, Magnus interjected, “Don’t harm Alexander’s beautiful face!” Jace just glared, while the women hauled him up.

Still snorting a little at Jace’s clumsiness, Alec decided to try something new. Jace wasn’t wrong, research had yet to provide any leads and they were about out of materials to review. “Okay, let’s try something else. What happened before we swapped?”

“Alec, we have gone over this! We went on hunt, you, me, Clary, and Izzy. We cleaned out some Shax demons, no one got hurt, we won, end of story.” Jace was glaring still (and lightly rubbing his forehead).

“Yeah, then Clary, Jace, and I went back to the Institute and you came home to Magnus. We split up about five blocks from here.”

“Yes, okay. And nothing unusual happened. What about once you got back to the Institute? We should go over the details of everyone’s night, just to be sure. When I got here, it was almost 2am, I had some leftovers after showering, Magnus and I…um…fooled around a bit, and then went to bed.” Alec started to turn pink during his admission, but powered through in order to set a good example in the retelling. Magnus did not help, looking particularly smug at the reminder.

“Ugh, this is stupid, but fine. We got back to the Institute just after 2, Clary and I took a shower together and then went to bed. No leftovers, no hanky panky.”

“Too bad for you, Blondie.”

“Yes, Magnus, thank you. Very helpful.” Alec didn’t think that any of this had any relevance to what had happened to the two of them, but at least they could cross it off the list of possibilities. He was just about to suggest a new line of inquiry, when Simon blurted, “Oh god, I have to be honest! I came over last night too. Izzy texted me when you were done with the hunt and I showed up around 2:30. I spe—” Wide-eyed Alec and Jace both turned to look at Simon, who had his hands clapped over his mouth. Izzy, who had been slicing her finger across her throat in a stop gesture, was now resting her head in the palm of her hand.

“I…did not want to know this…I…really!?...You are not one of the people in the body swap! How would you spending the night with Izzy even be relevant to what happened?” Alec wanted to forget this conversation ever happened. He did not want to know about his sister and the nerd. “I never want those words to leave my lips ever again. Got it, Simon?”

Even across the room, Alec could hear Simon gulp. “Got it.” _Well, at least he’s still a little scared of me._

“And with that fascinating bit of information, which my dear Isabelle we will be returning to in-depth at a later and more appropriate time, I think I have an idea.” Izzy glared at Simon, but was appreciative of the reprieve. _Thank the Angel for Magnus Bane_.

“Let’s head back to where you found the Shax demons and see if I can find a trace of the magic necessary to complete this kind of spell. There might not be anything, but it’s better than just sitting here.”

One portal later, the group stood back and let Magnus work his magic. He had not been entirely clear on what he was doing, but the light and sparks from his magic spread across the space, dancing, twirling, and sometimes zooming off into the distance. It was beautiful to watch, if nothing else. But soon, a fog started to condense before Magnus. It grew thicker and thicker, around six feet high and two feet across. Magnus didn’t seem to notice, focusing on his spell, but Alexander could sense that something was about to happen.

“Magnus, be careful.” Alec, Izzy, and Jace moved forward, ready to confront the creature if it seemed like it was going to attack. Soon after, the fog clearly became a man, or at least human-shaped, but fuzzy and indistinct. It was hard to look at, like it was a trick of the mind. Finally, Magnus broke off the spell and looked at the shape.

“Susanoo! Is that you?” Magnus moved past Alexander and confronted the figure straight on. Slowly, the blurry edges smoothed and a clear figure stood where the amorphous form had been. His tone was light and curious, definitely not reacting to a threat.

“Magnus! It’s so nice to see you! How ever have you been?” The creature, Susanoo apparently, moved forward toward Magnus, raising his arms as for an embrace. The shadowhunters bristled and Magnus put a hand out to stop him.

“What are you doing here? You earned your place back in Heaven.”

“I did, but…it just gets so boring! Sometimes I come back to earth to have a little…fun.”

Jace pushed forward, “You call this fun! I’m in a body that isn’t my own! I woke up in my parabatai’s bed! I have his face…and other things!” Susanoo smirked, clearly delighted at Jace’s ire.

“It’s just a little game, Shadowhunters, never fear.” Susanoo’s edges started to blur again, even as Magnus tried to ask him to turn them back.

It seemed in vain until the crack of Izzy’s whip broke in, wrapping the shining silver length around Susanoo’s wrist. “You will tell us how to fix them.” Izzy stared down Susanoo, who merely looked mildly concerned.

“Oh will I? And why would I do that? This is all very entertaining. Plus, they’ll switch back eventually. It’s just a little spell.”

“How long is eventually?”

“I’m not sure really. I usually only stay around until people get boring again. Couldn’t be more than a few weeks though.” Alec could feel his eyes widen slightly. He really didn’t want to be his parabatai for that long – or explain to everyone at the Institute what was going on…

“A FEW WEEKS?!” Jace screeched, far too close to Alec’s ear for his liking. _And apparently Jace was handling this even less well than I assumed_. At least the damage was to Jace’s own eardrum.

“Haha, my my. You are an amusing one. Very well, I can switch you back now – if you’d like.”

“Yes, we’d like!”

“Jace, wait! He’s a minor god! You can’t just agree. What if there is a catch?” Magnus shook his head at Jace, scarcely able to believe that Jace would fall into such an easy trap.

“Well, of course there is a catch, Magnus! Where would the fun be without it?” Susanoo smirked again, flicking his eyes over Jace and Alec. “But it’s just a little one. For me to switch you back, you must kiss your true love.”

“Seriously, true love’s kiss? That will switch us back?” Alec couldn’t keep the doubt from coloring his tone. True love’s kiss was never the answer to real magical problems.

“My game, my rules.” Susanoo crossed his arms and waited, clearly pleased with himself.

“This is so weird. I don’t think I can kiss Alec.” Clary was looking at Jace and making a face. Alec would be offended, but he pretty much felt the same way about kissing Clary. For once in this whole ordeal, he was glad to be the victim, at least he got to kiss Magnus.

“Clary! Babe! I need you to do this for me.” Jace was a little wide around the eyes, clearly still stressed about the idea of being Alec for a few more weeks. He moved toward Clary, as she laughed at him once again and held out her arms.

Magnus walked up to Alec and put his hands on Jace’s shoulders and looked into his two-toned eyes, instead of the familiar hazel eyes that were so dear to him. As Alec looked back, he could see a little wrinkle forming between Magnus’ eyes.

“I don’t know, Alexander, I think I’m with Clary on this one.” The wrinkle disappeared as his eyes glinted in harmony with his teasing tone. “Is a few weeks wait really so ba–” Alec didn’t even let him finish the thought, bringing his hand to the lapels of Magnus’ jacket and pulling him into a kiss. The angle was wrong at first, but then Alec lost himself in the pleasure of kissing his true love. In the background he could hear a ringing laugh, but it faded before he could make anything of it.

When he pulled back, he was once again looking down at Magnus. Magnus smiled, “Hello, my love. It’s wonderful to see you again,” before kissing him again. Alec lost himself in the feel of Magnus’ lips and the weight and warmth of his body even through layers of clothes.

“Um, okay, so…are we done here?” Simon’s voice broke over Alec and Magnus, reminding them that they were still standing in the street. “Because that guy just poof disappeared and you guys…well you guys are you guys again.”

“Yes, Sheldon, we’re done here.” Magnus sighed. “Susanoo won’t be back, at least not for a long time. We might as well head home.” 

Alec looked to the side and found his parabatai – bi-colored eyes, blonde hair, and staring back at him.

“But, on the way, you are definitely telling us the whole story of how you came to spend the night with our sweet Isabelle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susanoo (very very briefly) is a Japanese Shinto god of storms and a trickster. He was kicked out of Heaven for his war with his sister Amaterasu, but eventually was allowed to reenter Heaven after performing heroic acts on Earth.
> 
> But I think that any trickster god would probably get bored of playing by the rules all the time and would probably come back to Earth occasionally to cause minor chaos, just for the giggles. Also, Magnus would definitely have a friendly acquaintance like that. So here he is. And like they say, "All the legends are true."

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head a few days ago and I thought I would give it a try. I love these crazy characters and the endless possibilities for magic to mess with their lives. So I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta, so please don't judge my errors too harshly.
> 
> Jace's prudishness about Magnus and Alec's love life is partially inspired by Hobbit69's Blue Steel Series characterization of Jace, but I have always thought of Jace as supportive up to the extent where he actually has to hear details from Magnus (because Alec really isn't the type to overshare). If you're into police procedural AU's I highly recommend the Blue Steel series (https://archiveofourown.org/series/432511).


End file.
